Percy Jackson: New Life
by Hinaru1
Summary: It happened! Percabeth ended! She broke up. Now Percy starts a new life with his Twin sister ( he just found out about her) on Olympus with Pranks, Love and a lot of fun. Might be a little OOC sometimes but give it a chance, please! Pairings: Pertemis, Thalico and a few surprises! R&R please. Sorry But Updates are coming a bit slow! Rated T because of the language Yours Hinaru!
1. Prolog

**Percy Jackson:New life**

_**PROLOG:**_

I´m not sure when it happened, but a not so long time ago my gorgeous Girlfriend Annabeth, started to act weird.

She didn´t came to dates we had and she always said that she didn´t has time for me.

I think that was the point when I started to think of our future. I had a perfect Idea!

On the same day I packed my stuff and went on a mission to find the perfect weddingring for Annabeth.

Of course I asked Lady Athena. Lady Athena wasn´t very fond of the idea and said a strange thing. Something like: " Perseus, your Loyality will be your downfall in this case! But do as you please."

With that she send me one last SAD (the world has ended at that point D: ) smile and vanished.

I didn´t said anything to Annabeth, just that she has to to wait a bit for me, but she just nodded and hurried back in the direction of the beach.

A few minutes later I started my mission. I left Camp Half- Blood for ten month.


	2. Chapter 1: The Betrayal

_**Chapter 1: The betrayal**_

_**Percy (P.O.V)**_

After ten month I stood finally on Thalia´s Tree and looked on Camp Half- Blood. I made my way to the Athena cabin to look for Annabeth, but she wasn´t there.

I looked in the Arena, by the volleyball grounds and the pavilion, but she were nowhere.

I decided to look on the beach, by our favorite spot.

On my way I saw a lot of Campers staring at me and whispering.

Suddenly I saw Annabeth walking to me and I smiled and waved.

When she spotted me she smiled weakly. In my eyes this was the most beautiful smile ever.

When I was standing in front of her I said:

" Hey Annabeth, I´m back! Do you have a minute? I wanna show you something."

She looked at me funny and answered:

" Ah ok.. But I have to tell you something first. Can you follow me please?"

With that she turned around and went to the beach. I followed happily.

When we were on our secret spot she turned around and said:

" Percy I need to tell you something…. It´s a bit complicated…"

" Euh.. Ok, I´m hearing."

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes.

" I´m breaking up with you!"

For a moment I was speechless but then I started to laugh:

" Okay that joke was fabulous ! What do you really want to sa-"

" Shut up!" She snapped at me and looked angry.

"What I´m saying is true! I don´t love you anymore! I´m in love with another guy! So please stay out of my life!"

I looked shocked but then it made sense. All the apologies about our dates, the funny attitude when I left and the advice from Athena. It was all clear to me now. My heart was broken but it was my own fault. Athena and Aphrodite warned my but I couldn´t hear.

I felt tears in my eyes and asked with a crack in my voice:  
" Who is it?"

She looked a moment stunned but answered:

" It´s the Hermes Kid Robert. He came a few month before you left. Why?"

I said with sadness in my voice:

" Because I want to speak with him…"

She looked at me and smiled weakly:

" Ok wait a minute I´m right back." With that she left to get him.

I sat down on the shore and looked over the sea. The moon was about to rose on the Horizon. It was a beautiful, yet sad moment.

Ten minutes later Annabeth and Robert came back.

I stand up and walked to Robert. He was about 1, 81 m tall and had sand-brown, short hair with hazel colored eyes.

I looked at Annabeth and asked her if she could let us a moment alone.

She nodded and backed away. When she left I turned to Robert.

He said:

" I´m sorry man, that I stole your Girlfriend, but we just fell in love an-"

" Hey it´s ok. I just want her to be happy and nothing more. Even if it break my heart, when she´s happy, I´m happy too. So please never hurt her or I´m going to hunt you down and kill you."

He looked at my with a bit sadness in his eyes:

" I´m so sorry man, but please don´t hate me, ok?"

I smiled weakly at him:

" It´s ok. Here-" I took the weddingring (Hephaistos made it for me) out of my pocket and gave it to him:

" When the time´s come use this! But now I have to go, Annabeth said that she won´t want me in her life, so Goodbye!"

I turned around and walked towards the sea when I noticed a person in the water. It was dad.

When I was besides him I asked:

" You saw everything, don´t you?"

He just nodded sadly and said:

" Come home Percy, we´re going to Atlantis."

With this we left the surface and teleported to Atlantis.

Whit that my new life begann.


	3. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Percy Jackson:New life**

Hello Again! How are you all?

** Dragonlilo: Hey thx! I will totally try to do so!**

** Nouney: Yeah sorry for that! ^^ but in the beginning( I think from chapter 1 to 4 or 5) he will be a little OOC!**** But thx anyway! And I´ve got the rule: update a chapter when the next is ready! ;D**

Here is the next chapter of my story! I hope you´ll like it!

But first!:

_Me: say it!_

_Percy: No! Never!_

_Me: If you want to know what happens in the next chapter, you better speak young man! :D_

_Percy: (O.O) ok.. Hinaru1 don´t own anything, just the OC! Rick Riordan has the copyright of the original books!_

_Me: Yeah sadly, but true T^T _

_Have fun with the next chapter!_

_**Chapter 2: The Truth**_

_**Percy (P.O.V)**_

It has been 2 years since the break up of me and Annabeth.

At first I totally shut myself up from the rest of the world but with the time I opened up again.

I was currently training with Triton. We were like brothers now, because we both hated our fight and decided to start over new. Amphitrite too started to accept me when I came and now were like a second mother for me scince I never had a real mom.

Dad came from inside the Palast and came towards me and Triton. When he was in front of us he said:

" Percy, I need to go to Olympus and Zeus said you should come along." He smirked at Triton and he smirked back. I was like: Guys, seriously stop that, I don´t get it.

I answered:

" Okaaay whatever you say."

After that Dad grabbed me by my arm and we teleported into the Thronroom.

All the 14 Olympians ( Hades and Hestia had their Thrones back) were sitting in their Throns and chatting.

When Poseidon arrived, he sat down on his Thron and everyone else went quiet.

Zeus stood up and said:

" Perseus Jackson, do you accept another time the gift of immortality?"

I looked a bit stunned and asked (AGAIN!):

" Serious?"

The Olympians chuckled but Zeus shushed them. He looked at me and said with a small smile:

" Yes serious. We know that nothing on earth helds you down, so? Do you accept?"

" Yes!" I answered with finality in my voice. He was right, nothing ties me down to earth!

Dad was beaming with pride and all the Olympians rose and pointed at me with their weapons.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were singing something in ancient greek, that I didn´t understood. When the singing ended all weapons shoot a golden beam at me and the last thing I noticed was that my blood boiled. Then all turned dark.

When I woke up I felt great, powerful and had a freaking headache. I sat up and held my head.

I looked around and saw all the goddesses looking at me blushing. Just Hestia, Artemis, Athena and the males looked at me with big smiles in their faces. I frowned because of the looks and the freaking Headache.

I asked with a freaking, awesome manly voice:

" Sup? My head hurts like hell!"

Apollo and Hermes started to laugh very hard and Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Athena, Demeter, Hephaistos, Dionysos and Ares were looking at each other suspiciously.

Athena was the first to speak:

" Zeus, it´s time!"

Zeus nodded and said to Poseidon:

" Brother, bring her in."

Poseidon slowly stood up and walked out.

Then Zeus stood up and spoke:

" Perseus, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Aphrodite, please sit down on the floor in front of me. It´s time that you get your memories back."

Just when he ended, Poseidon walked in with a girl in my age. She had black hair and seagreen eyes like me. She seemed familiar but I couldn´t say why. I felt a deep connection to her but I never saw her in my life.

Then Apollo asked what we all thought:

" Who are you? You seem very familiar but I don´t know… And you look really gorgeous !"

For that Artemis smacked his back of the had.

The girl in front of us chuckled and smiled. She looked into my eyes and said:

" I am Andromeda Sofia Jackson, the Twin sister of Perseus Alexander Jackson!"

Apollo, Hermes and my mouth were hanging on the floor, but Artemis and Aphrodite had tears in their eyes and screamed:

" Andi where were you!?"

" Why did this happened? I remember anything!"

They jumped up and huged her really tight. Now Apollo and Hermes too jumped up and huged her.

Just I was sitting on the floor and tried to remember.

Zeus stood up again and said:

" Percy? Do you remember yourself or do we need to help a bit?"

I nodded and Dionysos let a Big Plasma tv materialize out of the thin air.

It turned on and the first thing you saw was blood.

Haha an epic Cliffhanger! Sorry about that...

And did you like it? Please R&R!

See you next time -Hinaru1


End file.
